


A Room With A Sofa.

by Xmasgirl9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Fallen Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Meddling Sam, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmasgirl9/pseuds/Xmasgirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is denying his feelings for Castiel and Sam has just about had enough. So he comes up with a plan to get them to reveal their feelings once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room With A Sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished Supernatural fan fiction that I have ever posted so criticism are gratefully received. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Warning my work is Unbeta'd so there maybe some spelling mistakes and long sentences (most likely without punctuation) sorry and I do not own Supernatural (otherwise Destiel would be cannon by now.)

Looking back Dean could pinpoint where exactly he fell in love with Castiel . He had always found the former angel attractive and enjoyed having him around but he caught himself smiling more around him, finding his little quirks, like the way he tilted his head ever so slightly when he didn't understand something or felt Dean and Sam where being stupid, the latter far more often in the year of losing his grace which, he reflects was the trigger for him confronting his feelings. Before Dean would brush off his ideas about Cas claiming that as an angel his feelings would never be returned. After all angels were not meant to feel, they were meant to only love their father, though that love appeared more loyalty that platonic and Dean would have been a fool to allow his feelings nourishment. That and the fact that he had developed these feelings towards another man shocked him. But, seeing Castiel sleeping peacefully crashed out on the bed after a long hunt, his long dirty trench coat fanning out around him just as his absent wings would trail down his back, one hand resting across his stomach and one up by his head as if cupping his ear to enhance his hearing as if trying to listen to Heaven and the brothers he had lost while his chest rose and fell softly and faint snores leaked from his ajar mouth, Dean wanted nothing more than to crawl onto the bed next to him and hold him in his arms.Yet he did not, he simply grabbed the extra covers and lay down on the sofa to sleep. 

Sam knew. He had caught the long intense stares whenever Dean and Castiel were in a deep conversation or the way his touches would be more frequent or linger longer with Dean than anyone else as he would stare at Dean with so much adoration, or the way Dean would unconsciously turn himself towards the ex angel, smiling brighter at him than Sam had seen him smile for years or cover him carefully with a blanket whenever he would fall asleep after a long night of research when he forgot his human needs and opted for knowledge as the brothers slept. But mostly he saw Dean's longing, whenever Cas had forgotten to sleep he would always crash on the bed and Dean would always be taking to him and would turn expecting the angel to be lost in thought as usual and would stop mid lecture when he caught the smaller man sleeping as his face would soften into to a small smile. But then he would remember himself and retreat to the sofa where he would fall asleep embracing a pillow, not that he would admit that to anyone. 

Truthfully Sam was sick of it. He was fed up of the two dancing around their feelings and therefore decide to do something about it, he knew that if left alone together neither of them would confess to their feelings so instead he planned a way to force them to accept their feelings.  
When they arrived at their next hotel room Dean and Castiel were not sure how to react to the two double beds and lack of sofa in their room but Sam insisted that it was the only room available and that they would have to suck it up and share a bed for a night as Sam was adamant that he would sleep alone and considering his size and the amount of space he tended to take up during the night, Dean and Cas reluctantly agreed. Which is how Dean found himself in the same bed as Cas trying to leave as much space as possible between them to ensure his feelings did not make themselves known to the man beside him. Unfortunately however, because it was the middle of winter and they were in a rundown hotel with no heating, Dean found himself subconsciously moving closer to Castiel as the night got colder before he peacefully fell in to a deep sleep. 

When Castiel awoke he was surprised, to say the least, when he found himself folded into the warm arms of the oldest Winchester and more surprisingly he enjoyed the feeling of safety and warmth. So naturally he decided to relish the moment before Dean awoke and pushed him off mumbling his usual excuse of personal space. Once again however he was surprised when Dean awoke and believing Cas to be still sleeping placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before pulling him closer. 

Dean knew that this would be the only time he would be able to express his happiness at the situation he had created for himself as he slept so he took it. Ensuring the smaller man was still in his slumber Dean pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and barely stopped himself from tracing the side of his face with little kisses when he heard a small laugh from the table causing both him and Cas, who was wrapped in his arms, to sit up in shock and face the possible threat only to find Sam smiling happily at them both from behind his laptop. 

"It's about time " he smiled and stood up walking to the door, "I'll go get breakfast, and leave you guys to discuss things"  
"I don't understand" commented Castiel from his position half on the bed and half still in Dean's arms "What things are we to discuss?"  
"This" Dean said simply leaning down and capturing Cas' lips in a brief sweet kiss. 

"Oh." Castiel gasped "well I am up to a discussion" he replied as Dean stole his lips for a second more confident kiss as he tried to pour all his emotions for the former angel into the long overdue touch of lips.

Later, when his lips were bruised and Cas was once again seated happily in his arms with his head resting against his chest, Dean knew he owed his brother a thank you, that and they would never need a room with a sofa again.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and criticism are gratefully received. Thanks for reading.  
> XmasGirl9


End file.
